


Soul

by cubhyunjae



Category: BAE173 (Band), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hangyul is a himbo, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Beta Read, They're cute !!!, i love them, seungwoo is oblivious, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Seungwoo is a vampire prince who is best friends with the neighbor werewolf Hangyul. They basically grew up together and Seungwoo is so in love with Hangyul that Seungwoo fails to realize that Hangyul is in love with him too.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 6





	Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !! There's a lot of neoprounouns and people so I'm putting the pronouns and creatures here!!
> 
> hangyul : werewolf (he/him)  
> seungwoo : vampire (he/him)  
> hanse : cat hybrid (he/they)  
> seungsik : ghost (ghost/ghosts/ghostself)  
> sejun : elf (fir/he)  
> subin : demon (he/him)  
> byungchan : dragon (onyx/onyxs/onyxself)  
> chan : siren (mer/he)  
> dohyon : werewolf (he/him)  
> minwook : werewolf (they/them)  
> seungyoun : vampire (he/they)  
> hyunggu : incubus (gem/he)
> 
> i hope you enjoy !!

They’re the cliche best friends. Seungwoo, a vampire prince, and Hangyul, a werewolf. They’ve been friends since Hangyul was young, the werewolf pack house neighboring the vampire coven house. Seungwoo remembers laughing at the young werewolf when he tripped over Seungwoo’s video game cords when they first hung out. Seungwoo remembers getting suspended in primary school for punching a guy who said something bad about Hangyul. Seungwoo remembers Hangyul standing up and shouting excitedly at Seungwoo’s graduation from university. Seungwoo remembers holding Hangyul in his arms when Hangyul’s first boyfriend broke his heart. Seungwoo remembers celebrating with Hangyul for getting into the same university that Seungwoo graduated from. Seungwoo feels like he’s watched his best friend grow up right in front of his eyes and now Seungwoo is faced with the overwhelming knowledge that he’s in love with the werewolf. The plus side of having Hangyul as a best friend and being in love with him? Seungwoo can openly flirt with him, and Hangyul won’t suspect a goddamn thing. Their friends, and Hangyul’s younger brother, find them absolutely repulsive but Hangyul just brushes it off that ‘ _ they’re just jealous because Seungwoo is  _ _ his _ _ best friend and not theirs.’ _ They all roll their eyes because of course Hangyul has absolutely no idea about Seungwoo’s feelings and Seungwoo likes to keep it that way. Even Seungwoo’s younger ‘brother’ (he was a rogue vampire child that the coven took in), has had enough of Hangyul’s denseness. Seungwoo is fine with Hangyul not knowing. It makes their moments together even more precious. 

Moments like this where Hangyul hangs upside down from Seungwoo’s bed as they play Smash Bros on Seungwoo’s switch. Hangyul looks absolutely ridiculous and he keeps running in the wrong direction, his golden eyes twinkling with delight anytime Seungwoo laughs at the younger’s antics. 

“Hangyul that’s the third time you’ve lost from running off the platforms!” Seungwoo laughs as Hangyul beams and pulls himself up on the bed. 

“I told you! Dohyon and I have an experiment to play every video game for at least twenty minutes while upside down. It’s a cause that I’m willing to donate my body to! What do I have to lose?” Hangyul grins at Seungwoo who shakes his head and stands up to stretch his legs. 

“Your brain cells Gyul,” Seungwoo runs a hand through Hangyul’s dyed black hair, Hangyul grinning up at Seungwoo. 

“Those don’t get much use anyways,” Hangyul beams and laughs at the face Seungwoo makes, “It’s true!” 

“You’re smart!” Seungwoo argues, both Seungwoo and Hangyul turning towards Seungwoo’s door when Seungyoun and his boyfriend walk in. 

“What are you two arguing about?” Seungyoun, Seungwoo’s brother, leans against the doorframe as Hangyul lays upside down again on the bed, “Seungwoo what is he doing?” 

“Dohyon and I have an experiment going on. We’re playing at least twenty minutes of a game upside down to see how we do. Currently I’m in the lead for being the worst upside down gamer,” Hangyul looks at Seungyoun with a smile. 

“Are we sure he has functioning brain cells?” Hyunggu, an incubus, plays with gems nails, before scratching at gems head. 

“No,” Seungyoun laughs while Hangyul grins and grabs Seungwoo’s hand, “Anyways, Seungsik just texted me. Ghost wants to have game night at ghosts and Hanse’s house tonight. I told him I would run it by you two and ask. Dohyon is over at Gyumin and Minjae’s house so you won’t have to worry about him,” Seungyoun looks over at Hangyul who immediately closes his mouth, “So predictable.” 

“I don’t have a problem having game night tonight, as long as ghost knows boundaries,” Seungwoo raises his eyebrow, Hyunggu smirking at Seungwoo, “I’ll castrate ghost.” 

“Good luck. He can dematerialize literally any part of him,” Seungyoun rolls their eyes before sighing softly, “I’ll text Seungsik and Hanse as reminders. We’re going to be leaving now. Hyunggu and I are going on a date,” Seungyoun sticks their tongue out at Seungwoo who flips them off, “See ya losers!” Seungyoun grabs Hyunggu’s hand and leaves Seungwoo’s room, Seungwoo looking over at Hangyul then laying upside down on his bed. 

“What are you doing?” Hangyul laughs and scoots closer to Seungwoo, Seungwoo grabbing his switch controller again. 

“I think we should be on even playing fields,” Seungwoo turns his head towards Hangyul’s, the werewolf grinning at him, “What?” 

“You’re going to lose brain cells,” Hangyul laughs before they start up another round, Seungwoo trying to focus on the tv. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Seungwoo mumbles to himself making Hangyul laugh harder. 

Seungwoo and Hangyul play for a few more rounds before they both sit up and lean into each other. 

“You know I love you right Seungwoo?” Hangyul smiles at his best friend and holds his hand. 

“I know. I love you too Gyullie. Is everything okay?” Seungwoo frowns and rubs his thumb against Hangyul’s hand. 

“Of course everything’s okay! You know I would tell you if something was wrong Woo. Am I not allowed to tell my best friend I love him?” Hangyul scoffs then stands up and pulls Seungwoo up with him. 

“It was the way you said it Gyul!” Seungwoo cries out in frustration, Hangyul laughing at the look on Seungwoo’s face. 

“I know,” Hangyul grins and drags Seungwoo out of his room, “I’m hungry.” 

“Hi hungry, I’m dad,” Sejun, an elf, leans against the wall while looking at firs phone. 

“JESUS!” Hangyul screams and jumps into Seungwoo’s arms. 

“I prefer Sejun,” Sejun smirks and looks at Seungwoo who holds Hangyul close in his arms. 

“You’re terrible. Why are you in my house?” Seungwoo asks as Hangyul brushes himself off. 

“We’re hungry. Byungchan and Chan are too busy trying to procreate to give us the grocery list,” Subin, a demon, takes a bite out of a strawberry pop tart, “You should get more of these. They’re good.” 

“And they’re Seungyoun’s,” Seungwoo smirks as Subin blinks and looks over at the poptart. 

“Is a pop tart really worth your life my love?” Sejun shakes firs head as Subin continues to eat the pop tart, “He’s insane.” 

“Hungry. I’m hungry. We have no food in our house because Byungchan can’t go five minutes without Chan’s di-” Subin gets cut off by Hangyul falling over and hitting his head on the wall. 

“HANGYUL!” Seungwoo laughs and helps him up, Hangyul rubbing his head in pain, “Are you okay babe?” 

“‘M fine I think. It’s not like my brain works anyways,” Hangyul grins at Seungwoo then hugs him, “Can I get meds though? Hanging upside down for so long gave me a headache.” 

“Of course love,” Seungwoo drags Hangyul to the bathroom to get medicine, Sejun and Subin follow quickly behind, “Again. Why are you two here?” 

“Because Chan and Byungchan are trying to create little sea dragon babies,” Hangyul laughs as Seungwoo pinches the bridge of his nose, “Shut up you love me.”

“You’re lucky I do,” Seungwoo rolls his eyes and grabs the headache medicine bottle before opening it and handing Hangyul two pills. 

Hangyul pops them in his mouth before swallowing them dry, Sejun and Subin cringing upon realization. Seungwoo rolls his eyes and takes the group to the kitchen, Hangyul jumping up and sitting on the counter. 

“What do you guys want to eat?” Seungwoo walks over to the fridge and opens it as he assesses what he has, “Shit I need to go shopping soon.” 

“Tteokbokki?” Hangyul tilts his head and bites at his lip when Seungwoo bends over to grab some ingredients from the fridge. 

“Lee Hangyul,” Sejun gawks at Hangyul, the werewolf looking over at Sejun to get fir to keep firs mouth shut, “I’m looking away.” 

“I can’t believe I just witnessed that with my own two eyes,” Subin shakes his head before looking at Seungwoo who stands back up and walks over to the counter by Hangyul. 

“What are you two talking about?” Seungwoo looks over at Subin and Sejun who shrug and look anywhere but Hangyul, “You two are idiots.” 

“Woo I want a hug,” Hangyul pouts as he looks at his best friend, Seungwoo sliding in between Hangyul’s legs and hugging him tightly. 

Seungwoo rests his head on Hangyul’s shoulder as Hangyul kisses the top of Seungwoo’s head. Sejun and Subin gag before Seungwoo flips them off and pulls away from Hangyul’s hug, Hangyul puckering his lips for Seungwoo. Seungwoo rolls his eyes and pecks Hangyul’s lips before turning his attention to making food for Hangyul, Sejun, and Subin. 

“You guys still do that?” Sejun leans against the wall as Subin finishes his pop tarts. 

“Why would we stop? We’re best friends and we promised each other when we agreed that we wouldn’t ever stop showing our affection. Right Woo?” Hangyul hums softly and looks at Seungwoo who nods his head, “You okay?” 

“Yeah I’m okay Gyullie. Just thinking,” Seungwoo smiles over at Hangyul and kisses his cheek, Hangyul humming in content, “Are you guys coming to game night at Seungsik and Hanse’s?” 

“Of course we are. Seungsik threatened to haunt us if we didn’t come. I love ghost but ghosts fucking creepy sometimes dude. Him and his white out eyes,” Subin shudders while Hangyul and Seungwoo laugh at Subin. 

Up until the group of four arrived at Seungsik and Hanse’s house, they ate lunch (Seungwoo opting to just open a blood bag and drink from that), played video games, watched two episodes of an anime, and then got ready for the game night. Once they were inside, Seungyoun and Hyunggu were already there and talking to Hanse about something. 

“And now we’re just waiting on Chan and Byungchan. If they’re late I’m breaking one of their dicks,” Seungsik huffs and walks into the living room, “Sese where did you put my phone?” 

“It’s on the coffee table baby,” Hanse’s tail rests against Seungsik’s phone, Seungsik picking ghosts phone up and calling Chan, “Sorry. Ghosts cranky,” Hanse looks at the four who shrug and sit down by the coffee table. 

“Hey Seungyoun, you’re going to need more pop tarts,” Subin beams at Seungyoun who glares at Subin. 

“You ate my pop tarts?” Seungyoun scoffs as Subin nods, “For why?” 

“Because he has no food in his house because Chan and Byungchan don’t trust Sejun and Subin with the shopping but they were too busy boinking to give them the grocery list,” Seungwoo rubs his temples as Subin and Sejun nod.

“You get this ONE pass Jung Subin. I will break your horn off again!” Seungyoun huffs then snuggles into Hyunggu when gem pulls Seungyoun close. 

“Oh god please don’t do that. It took three months for my horn to grow back last time,” Subin whines and holds his horns in protest. 

“Why did Seungsik call me? It was in my pocket and I couldn’t answer it,” Chan asks as mer walks into the living room, Byungchan grinning as onyx walks into the living room as well. 

“Ghost was going to kick your ass if you didn’t show up,” Hangyul shrugs and leans into Seungwoo who snorts as Chan and Byungchan set bags of food down. 

“Why wouldn’t we show up?” Byungchan pouts and sits down on the floor, Sejun and Subin deadpan as they look at each other, “What?” 

“We had to raid Seungwoo’s house, risk Subin’s horns getting broken off again, and deal with Seungwoo and Hangyul’s ‘not gay’ bullshit because we HAVE NO FOOD IN OUR FUCKING HOUSE!” Sejun screams at Chan and Byungchan, the couple blushing as they realize. 

“You could have asked us!” Byungchan pouts then screams when Subin’s eyes go black. 

“I will break off my own horn and shove it up your fucking ass Choi Byungchan,” Subin glares at the dragon, Byungchan holding up onyxs hands in surrender. 

“God you two are going to put me in an early grave,” Seungsik mumbles before shaking ghosts head, “I’m a literal ghost,” Seungsik mumbles to ghostself before looking at the group, “What do we want to play? Most of the switch games are only up to eight players so we either split off into teams or we find something else to play.” 

“What if we did the good ole truth or dare?” Hyunggu smirks, “If you don’t want to answer the question or do the dare you simply either drink or strip,” Hyunggu looks at the group, “Unless someone else has a better idea.” 

“We haven’t played that since what? Hangyul and Subin were still in secondary school?” Hanse laughs softly when Hangyul and Subin nod their heads, “I say lets do it.” 

“I’ll get the alcohol,” Sejun stands up, Seungsik following as they grab shot glasses and soju. 

“Remember last time we played? Subin had dared me to drink this random cocktail shot and it sent me straight to the pack healer,” Hangyul laughs and runs a hand through his hair. 

“I didn’t realize that the wolfsbane alcohol was wolfsbane! I thought it was lavender,” Subin whines and punches Hangyul’s shoulder, the group in the room laughing as they set up the pizza boxes. 

Seungsik and Sejun set the soju bottles and shot glasses on the table, Seungwoo’s mind racing as he just  _ knows _ someone is going to bring up his crush on Hangyul. He just hopes that Hangyul won’t catch onto anything that they say. Everyone sits around the coffee table, Hangyul scooting closer to Seungwoo and holding his hand once he senses the anxiety rolling off of Seungwoo. Hangyul leans over and places soothing kisses onto Seungwoo’s neck/shoulder where his tattoo is. Seungwoo relaxes into the feeling before resting his head on Hangyul’s head, Hangyul smiling as he intertwines their fingers together. 

“Hyunggu, do you want to start since you suggested it?” Chan looks over at Hyunggu who nods and smirks. 

“Hangyul! Truth or dare,” Hyunggu takes a bite of gems slice of pizza as he looks at Seungwoo and Hangyul. 

“Dare,” Hangyul shrugs with no hesitation, Seungwoo biting the inside of his lip and hoping that Hyunggu won’t do something stupid. 

“I dare you to kiss the person to your left,” Hyunggu smirks again as Hangyul looks over at Seungwoo. 

“Is that okay?” Hangyul smiles at Seungwoo who nods his head, “Sweet,” Hangyul cups Seungwoo’s cheeks and kisses him gently. 

Seungwoo feels his cheeks warm as he kisses Hangyul back softly. Hangyul bites Seungwoo’s bottom lip before pulling away from the kiss then leans back against the couch. Seungwoo hides his face in his hands as the group just stares at Hangyul in shock. 

“Seungyoun truth or dare?” Hangyul grabs Seungwoo’s hand again and intertwines their fingers. 

“Truth,” Seungyoun quickly responds and opens one of the soju bottles and pours themself a shot out of fear. 

“Did you and Hyunggu fuck in my bed last month when you guys spent the night while Seungwoo and I were outside grilling?” Hangyul glares at Seungyoun who immediately downs the shot, “YOU NASTY ASS FUCKS! THAT’S MY BED!” 

“In his defense,” Hyunggu cracks gems neck, “I am an incubus.” 

“Bottom line, don’t fuck in my bed again,” Hangyul shudders and shakes his head. 

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Seungyoun rolls his eyes, “Seungsik truth or dare?” 

“Dare,” Seungsik smiles as he pushes his hair back, Hanse purring at the look their boyfriend gives them. 

“Make the person to your right blush,” Seungyoun shrugs and takes a bite of pizza even though he technically doesn’t need to eat. 

“Byungchan? Is that okay with you?” Seungsik turns towards Chan, Byungchan nodding onyxs head. 

Seungsik crawls over to Chan and whispers something in mers ear before biting mers earlobe with a smirk, Chan’s entire face a bright red. Seungsik crawls back to his spot with a smirk. 

“Dude, what did you say to mer?” Seungwoo looks at Seungsik in shock, the rest of the group nodding save for Hanse and Byungchan. 

“Just a little secret that I know about Chan,” Seungsik laughs softly once Chan finally looks up at the group. 

“Sejun, truth or dare?” Chan shakily looks over at Sejun who shrugs. 

“Dare,” Sejun smirks at Chan who nods and smirks. 

“You’re going to leave the room, we’re all going to pour a shot and mix the glasses up so you don’t know who poured which one. You’re going to come back in here and whoever’s shot you drink, you have to kiss them,” Chan smirks at Sejun who nods and stands up before leaving the room, “Alright pour up bitches.” 

The group all gets out their shot glasses and pours a shot of soju. Hangyul and Seungwoo laugh slightly when Hanse almost spills his shot. Seungsik, Seungwoo, and Subin all mix up the shots so that Sejun won’t know who each shot belongs to. 

“Sejun!” Chan shouts, Sejun walking back into the living room and puffing firs cheeks out at the sight of the shots.

Sejun reaches over and picks up a random shot glass before downing the shot then looking around the group to see who it belongs to. Hangyul snorts when Seungwoo groans and raises his hand. 

“Oh perfect. I’ve always wanted to kiss you again,” Sejun laughs and straddles Seungwoo’s hips, “Do you mind Hangyul?” 

“Huh?” Hangyul tilts his head confused, Seungwoo glaring at Sejun. 

Sejun smirks and cups Seungwoo’s cheeks before kissing him deeply. Seungwoo kisses back and hums slightly when Sejun licks Seungwoo’s bottom lip. Sejun pulls away from the kiss then sits down next to Subin again. Hangyul grips at his jeans and tries to calm his brain from witnessing his best friend and twelve year long crush kiss someone that wasn’t him. Seungwoo grips Hangyul’s hand, Hangyul calming down almost instantly before he turns to Seungwoo and puckers his lips. Seungwoo huffs out a laugh and pecks Hangyul’s lips before holding his best friend close to him. 

“Seungwoo, truth or dare?” Sejun tilts firs head while looking at Seungwoo, the group all biting back the urge to deviously smirk. 

“Dare,” Seungwoo shrugs and hopes and prays that Sejun won’t make him do something stupid to Hangyul.

“Put your hand on Hangyul’s inner thigh until the next round,” Sejun grins at Seungwoo who clenches his jaw and moves his hand from Hangyul’s hand and rests it on Hangyul’s upper inner thigh. 

“Fuck,” Hangyul mumbles quiet enough that no one but Seungwoo could hear. 

Seungwoo’s eyes widen slightly before he grips Hangyul’s thigh, Hangyul’s breath hitching at the feeling. Seungwoo bites at his lip before looking over at the group with a smile. 

“Hanse,” Seungwoo grips Hangyul’s thigh more, Hangyul clenching his jaw, “Truth or dare?” 

“Truth,” Hanse traces his finger around the rim of his shot glass. 

“What’s the secret that you and Seungsik know about Chan?” Seungwoo hums as he rubs his thumb against Hangyul’s thigh. 

“Chan thinks Seungsik is hot and once had a wet dream about him,” Hanse shrugs as Chan whines loudly, everyone’s attention now turns to Hangyul once his phone goes off. 

“I’ll be right back,” Hangyul stands up and walks out of the living room to answer his phone. 

“Seungwoo, what the fuck is going on with you two man?” Byungchan runs a hand through onyxs hair, “You two are way too close and affectionate to be just friends.” 

“That’s all we are, Byungchan. You heard him in the kitchen right Subin and Sejun? We’re just affectionate best friends,” Seungwoo gives a tight lipped smile, his eyes lining with tears. 

“Babe,” Seungsik frowns and walks over to Seungwoo and hugs him, “It’s okay. It’ll be okay I promise.” 

The group falls into a light conversation until Hangyul comes back with a frown. Seungwoo looks up at him and tilts his head on why he’s frowning. 

“Minwook is back from the pack meeting and they need me to come home so we can talk about it. I’m sorry Woo,” Hangyul frowns and makes grabby hands at Seungwoo, “I want you to stay and have fun. Text me when you get home or if you stay here okay? Please?” 

Seungwoo stands up and jumps over the table, Chan, and the pizza boxes to hug Hangyul tightly. Hangyul hugs back with a smile before pulling away and kissing Seungwoo’s cheek. 

“I’ll probably go home. You know I don’t drink that often,” Seungwoo kisses Hangyul’s nose, Hangyul smiling brightly. 

“I know. I love you. I’ll text you when I’m home okay? Hey, dont forget after tomorrow I can’t hang out for the next week because of the full moon,” Hangyul grins and then gasps and pulls something out of his pocket, “I completely forgot to give this to you this morning!” 

Seungwoo looks at Hangyul confused before the werewolf pulls out a silver necklace with a silver tree charm. Hangyul slips it on Seungwoo with a smile, Seungwoo blushing lightly at the sight of the necklace. It was something that he told Hangyul he wanted in passing months ago but they were sold out for who knows how long. 

“There. So you can wear it when you miss me this next week,” Hangyul beams before quickly kissing Seungwoo’s cheek again, “Okay I really have to go. I love you! I’ll see you tomorrow!” 

“Bye Gyullie!!” Seungwoo waves at Hangyul as he leaves the house, “Fucking shit I’m gay,” Seungwoo falls onto the floor as his friends laugh at him. 

All Seungwoo knew was that he was going to make the most of tomorrow. 

Tomorrow comes quicker than Seungwoo expects. Seungyoun, Hyunggu and Seungwoo had walked home at two in the morning, Seungsik’s house only a three minute walk from the coven house. Seungwoo had only gotten two hours of sleep when Hangyul had crawled in bed next to him to cuddle. It wasn’t uncommon for Hangyul to come over early in the morning to cuddle the day before the werewolves would disappear for a week for the full moon. Seungwoo and Hangyul stayed awake and talked about anything and everything until the sunlight peeks through Seungwoo’s curtains. Hangyul burrows closer to Seungwoo under his blankets with a frown. 

“I don’t want to leave. Something tells me being away from you this week is going to be worse than normal. Everything about me is just dreading being away from you,” Hangyul sighs and traces Seungwoo’s music notes tattoo on his chest, “Do I have to go Woo?” 

“You know you do Gyullie. Minwook would kill me if I tried to hide you away again. Minwook quite literally tore my room apart last time we did that,” Seungwoo laughs when Hangyul blushes and buries his face in Seungwoo’s chest. 

“You’ve been working out again,” Hangyul looks at Seungwoo who nods and shrugs, “Your chest is becoming more optimal for a pillow.” 

“I fucking hate you,” Seungwoo pinches Hangyul’s side, Hangyul laughing loudly at the feeling, “You have to be quiet! Seungyoun and Hyunggu are going to kill us,” Seungwoo laughs and holds Hangyul close, “You’re really pretty Gyullie.” 

“You’re pretty too Woo. The prettiest boy I’ve ever met and I’m friends with a lot of people,” Hangyul smiles at Seungwoo, “Can I kiss you Seungwoo?” 

“You don’t have to ask me Gyullie,” Seungwoo smiles and rubs his nose against Hangyul’s. 

Hangyul closes the gap between them and kisses him gently. Seungwoo kisses back softly, Hangyul pulls away from the kiss and sighs softly. 

“What’s on your mind Gyul?” Seungwoo pushes Hangyul’s hair back, Hangyul frowning and tearing up, “Baby talk to me.” 

“I know it’s only a week, but every time I’m away from you I just feel like crying. You’ve been my friend since I was a kid. You’ve held me through my first break up. You’ve held me through the first time I was rejected. You’ve held me through my breakdowns. You’re always here for me. I never feel like I do enough in return. You’re always saving my ass or helping me, and all I do in return is annoy you and bombard you with my stupidity,” Hangyul hides his face in Seungwoo’s chest to hide the tears that line his eyes. 

“Lee Hangyul look at me right now,” Seungwoo sits up and pulls Hangyul up with him, “Look at me,” Seungwoo cups Hangyul’s cheeks and forces him to look at Seungwoo, “You help me in so many ways that you don’t even know. You held me through my breakdowns. You held me through finals weeks. You forced me to go outside and take a break. You came into my room and did anything you could to make me laugh. You forced me to focus on something else so I wouldn’t fry my brain. You’re always here for me. You never annoy me. Do you understand me? You make me so unbelievably happy Lee Hangyul. You’re not stupid either! You’re so fucking smart. You just do stuff without thinking which is good sometimes! Sometimes it lands you in the hospital with a broken rib. Sometimes it lands you getting a headache from playing video games upside down. Sometimes you hit your head on ceiling fans trying to jump from couch to couch. But that’s what makes you, you! And I love you Hangyul. Every part of you,” Seungwoo pulls his best friend close to him, Hangyul holding onto Seungwoo’s shoulders. 

“I love you too Seungwoo. I told you I get emotional when I have to leave you!” Hangyul laughs then yelps when Seungwoo’s door slams open, Seungyoun and Hyunggu walking over with a tray of food for Hangyul, “What’s this?” 

“We know that you get kind of sad when you have to leave so we thought we would make you breakfast. I know it’s going to be hard and that you’ll want to spend as much time with Seungwoo as you can. Can’t we just be nice?” Seungyoun pouts, Hangyul beaming up at Seungyoun and Hyunggu. 

“Thank you. It means a lot to me. You two can go back to sleep. We’ll try to be quiet,” Hangyul starts to eat the food, Hangyul humming in content at the taste, “It’s so good!” 

“We’re actually going to go over to Sejun and Subin’s. Apparently Byungchan and Chan are both already super hungover and they need help,” Hyunggu rolls gems eyes, “You two have fun,” Hyunggu and Seungyoun wave before leaving Seungwoo’s room, Hyunggu closing the door behind them. 

Seungwoo turns his tv on and starts a random show while Hangyul eats his food. Once he’s finished, the two lay back down and just cuddle while watching the tv for the rest of the day not wanting to be apart from each other. Seungwoo pulls Hangyul closer when he notices the sun getting ready to set. Hangyul looks outside and grips onto Seungwoo when his phone starts going off. 

“I don’t want to go,” Hangyul frowns but stands up nonetheless. 

Seungwoo stands up, the two wordlessly walking out of Seungwoo’s room and to the front door. Seungwoo looks at Hangyul, the younger immediately grabbing Seungwoo’s face and kissing him deeply. Seungwoo gasps out but kisses back just as deeply, unspoken feelings pushed out with the little amount of time they have left before Minwook storms inside the house and drags Hangyul away. Hangyul pulls away, his golden eyes swirling with so much love and adoration for Seungwoo, Seungwoo’s blood red eyes mirroring Hangyul’s. 

“Hangyul! I’ll give you one minute before I come in there and drag you out! We have to leave or we’ll be late!” Minwook shouts from outside of Seungwoo’s house. 

“Promise me we’ll talk about this when you get back?” Seungwoo bites at his lip, Hangyul smiling as he grabs the door handle. 

“Talk about what Seungwoo? As far as I know we’re just really affectionate best friends,” Hangyul opens the door before looking at Seungwoo, “I love you Han Seungwoo. I mean that in every sense. I always have,” Hangyul smiles before walking out of the door and closing it behind him, Seungwoo breaking down the moment he no longer hears Hangyul, Minwook, or Dohyon. 

Seungwoo immediately calls Seungsik, Seungsik answering almost instantly. 

“Did he leave?” Seungsik asks, Seungwoo’s broken cries enough response for Seungsik, “I’m packing a bag for me and Hanse. We’ll be over soon okay?”

“He loves me too,” Seungwoo grips the necklace around his neck before crawling onto the couch with Hangyul’s blanket. 

“I think everyone knew that but you baby. We’re on our way okay?” Seungsik hums as Seungwoo sniffles in response, “It’ll be okay. It’ll be faster than you think!” 

“We said that last time and then the dumbass hurt himself,” Seungwoo sniffles and cuddles into Hangyul’s blanket, “I hate when he leaves.” 

“Trust me, we know,” Hanse hums through the phone, “We’re almost there alright?” 

“Okay,” Seungwoo looks up at the ceiling as he tries to focus on anything but the missing heat from his werewolf. 

There’s slight huffs and giggles from the other line before the line goes dead as Seungsik and Hanse walk inside the house. Seungwoo opens his arms, Seungsik and Hanse instantly dive into the couch and hold Seungwoo close. As soon as they’re holding him, Seungwoo breaks down into tears. It was for sure going to be the longest week of his life. 

Seungwoo barely moves from the couch for the next week. He doesn’t eat or drink despite Seungsik and Hanse practically begging him. Seungwoo doesn’t even have the motivation to shower until the last day of the week. Seungwoo had let the house become a mess and he didn’t even mean for it to happen. He just couldn’t focus on absolutely anything except the absence of Hangyul until Seungsik had reminded Seungwoo that Hangyul should be coming back that day. Seungsik and Hanse turn on music as they set off to clean up the house, Seungwoo actually cooking for everyone in the household. Seungwoo cleans up the kitchen in the process while cooking, Seungwoo finally feeling like an actual person. Once the food is done, everyone takes a break to eat the ramen he made. Sure it wasn’t the fanciest of foods but after not having the motivation to cook for the past six days, it felt nice to make something basic. Seungwoo sits down with Seungsik and Hanse and actually eats, Seungwoo and Hanse the only two who eat since Seungsik can’t actually eat since he’s a ghost. Once they finish eating, Hanse and Seungwoo clean up the dishes while laughing about something that Seungsik said. Seungwoo finally walks up to his room to tidy up then showers. He takes almost forty minutes to shower, Seungsik and Hanse telling him to hurry up. Seungwoo puts on some black jeans and a t-shirt that Hangyul had bought him a while ago, before slipping on an oversized sweater. He puts on his clear framed glasses with the chain connected to them cause he remembers how much Hangyul cooed over how cute Seungwoo looked in them. Seungwoo walks downstairs anxious as he awaits his best friend’s arrival home. 

“How do I look?” Seungwoo bites at his lip, Seungsik looks over his friend with a smile. 

“You look stunning Seungwoo,” Seungsik smiles at Seungwoo, Hanse nodding and walking around Seungwoo to inspect the outfit. 

“You look boyfriend material for sure,” Hanse beams at Seungwoo who blushes a deep red. 

“Hanse, Seungwoo could wear a trashbag and Hangyul would swoon,” Seungsik rolls ghosts eyes, Hanse shrugging their shoulders before they turn towards the front door. 

“Honey! I’m ho..ly shit,” Hangyul’s jaw drops at the sight of Seungwoo, Seungwoo’s eyes widening at Hangyul’s outfit. 

Hangyul’s wearing black skinny jeans that hug his thighs and a cropped green long sleeve sweater that exposes his stomach. Seungwoo blinks and opens his mouth to say something before closing it again, his brain not working fast enough to think of anything. 

“Jesus Christ Seungwoo. You’re so hot. God damn. Fuck. Wow. My future husband looks like this? Sorry my brain is just gay after not seeing you for a week,” Hangyul smiles at Seungwoo who stands frozen while looking at Hangyul’s stomach. 

“God this is embarrassing,” Seungsik shakes ghosts head before dragging Hanse out of the house. 

“Baby?” Hangyul looks up at Seungwoo, Seungwoo finally snapping out of his trance. 

“You’re so fucking pretty Gyullie,” Seungwoo pulls Hangyul into a hug, Hangyul grinning and hugging him back. 

“You’re gorgeous baby. Fuck I missed you so much. You look so good. Tell me why neither of us said anything until now?” Hangyul cups Seungwoo’s cheeks with a smile. 

“I didn’t think you’d like me back,” Seungwoo blushes as Hangyul laughs softly. 

“Yet I’m the stupid one,” Hangyul jokes before shaking his head and dropping his hands from Seungwoo’s face, “Seungwoo I’ve had a crush on you since I was ten. Please just kiss me as my boyfriend.” 

“Anything for the love of my life,” Seungwoo cups Hangyul’s face and kisses him deeply. 

Hangyul kisses back deeply, Seungwoo rubbing his thumbs against Hangyul’s cheeks. Hangyul kisses deeper, Seungwoo parting his lips for Hangyul. Hangyul bites Seungwoo’s bottom lip before sliding his tongue against Seungwoo’s, Seungwoo’s tongue piercing pushing against Hangyul’s tongue before Hangyul pulls away from the kiss to breathe. 

“I’m so in love with you Han Seungwoo,” Hangyul breathes heavily, Seungwoo grinning and kissing Hangyul’s forehead. 

“I’m so in love with you Lee Hangyul,” Seungwoo kisses Hangyul again, Hangyul grinning as he kisses back. 

Some search for years for their soulmates, but Seungwoo found his soulmate in the neighbor werewolf boy. And yeah, it’s cliche, but Seungwoo wouldn’t have it any other way. 


End file.
